


Game Over | Choi Soobin

by soobtime



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Gamer reader, Rough Sex, dom soobin, sub Reader, vague description of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobtime/pseuds/soobtime
Summary: You invited him over to spend time, but you forgot you got an important tournament and ignored him the whole day. Though it seems like he has another idea in mind to gain your attention.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Reader, soobin/reader
Kudos: 22





	Game Over | Choi Soobin

You’ve been so focused on your screen for the past few hours, completely ignoring his presence in your room as you continued playing with Beomgyu online. Soobin admits that he’s beginning to get impatient, he has been waiting for you to finish another round, and he was sure that two rounds passed already since you’ve told him that.

Soobin considers himself as a patient man, but it was getting ridiculous because you’ve invited him to spend time with you and you forgot about it the next day. You did mention about the game but he didn’t think it would take you this long. He wasn’t offended, not at all, the only thing he wants is to turn your attention towards him.

He quietly got out of your bed and approached you, leaning his hands on your chair. You didn’t move a muscle, eyes focused on your screen, cursing under your breath once you noticed you’ve made a mistake. Soobin looked down and watched the reflection of the game on your glasses, finding it absolutely endearing from the way you looked. You looked so relaxed, dressed in nothing but a loose shirt and shorts, looking down he could see that you were wearing socks because of the cold.

Soobin waited for you to finish a round before pulling you up, grabbing you by your wrist as you looked up at him in shock. “Do you need anything, Soobs?” You asked, taking off your headphones while you stood up. He didn’t say anything and sat down on your gaming chair, his lips forming into a soft smile. This was unusual of him to do, he wasn’t normally this direct. Though you’re not complaining about your boyfriend’s actions.

“I’m just going to watch you play, the movies aren’t good anyway. I’m gonna be your supporter,” he paused when he saw your camera, “are you streaming?” There was a hint of uneasiness in his voice, creating eye contact with the camera once again. He brought his hand to wave towards the camera, the smile he adorned was awkward, but you still find it adorable from the way his dimples showed.

Soobin almost forgot that you stream your playthroughs at times and he’s not sure whether you’ve revealed you have a boyfriend in your social media. This would be a big reveal if ever, he could already see the tweets about him as your boyfriend. You actually haven’t told anyone online about him, you’d rather give him his privacy and keep the internet away from Soobin’s personal accounts.

You shook your head, putting on your headphones once he settled a good position on your chair. “I turned off the stream an hour ago, I’m just playing with Beomie and the crew.” You gently sat down on his lap, leaning your back against his chest with a smile, pushing your glasses up on the bridge of your nose. He was warm and you loved how comfortable it was to be in this position with him. He wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer towards him while he gently laid his chin on your shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m ready… where’s Yeonjun?” Soobin watched your screen, his gaze following your character while it ran around the map. “He’s supposed to be guarding the base, tell him to hurry up.” Your eyebrows furrowed when an enemy suddenly showed out of nowhere, he flinched when he heard the loud gunshot from your headphones. It was muffled but Soobin really did not like the game’s contents.

He kept his hands on your thighs, your skin was cold against his palm because of the air conditioner, his warm touch might have caused you to shiver as he felt you shift on his lap. He kept himself busy with the strings on your shorts, his fingers fiddling with the knot you made so it won’t fall from your hips.

You groaned out of the blue, your whole body limping against him as you sighed in defeat. “ _Fuck_ , I messed up. I’m sorry guys, I’ll try and get the tier up again.” He felt your ass brush against his crotch, inhaling sharply once you stopped moving. The fabric of your shorts were too thin, he could feel you and his sweatpants didn’t help one bit. His other hand shot up towards your waist, gently squeezing your side to try and gain your attention.

“Not now, Soobs.” Your tone was firm and it caught him off guard. He turned to your screen, trying to distract himself from grinding his hips against your ass, but the way it felt was tempting him to do it again. “Oh _shit_ —Soobin, I’ll get distracted!” You briefly gave him a look when you felt him buck his hips, quickly turning your attention to your screen when Beomgyu’s voice boomed in your headphones. “I know! My boyfriend was bugging me.” You turned to Soobin again, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be back in a second.”

“What was that? I didn’t ask you to do that at all, Soobs.” You muted your mic for now but you continued playing while you talked to him. “This is the last round and I promise that I’ll stop playing.”

A sigh escaped his lips, he had enough of hearing the same sentence come out of your mouth. You’ve been saying that for the past few hours, you didn’t even bat an eyelash when he arrived, his lips formed into a pout as he fell silent.

“Soobin? I’m sorry if I ruined your day, this is an important game and I forgot to tell you. Beomgyu and the crew are trying to set a position in the ranks, and if we win the last round I’ll stop playing for a few days.” You looked at him, trying to read the expression he had on. The only light that gave you any clarity was from your dual screen, the colorful pops of color reflecting on your glasses, though it didn’t help you see the look on your boyfriend’s eyes. He was upset and you immediately took notice of this when he didn’t say a word. “Baby?”

You felt his other hand squeeze your thigh, giving you a different kind of response. “Can I touch you? I’ve missed you so much, we’ve been away for three weeks and this is the only time I’ve been close to you again.” His voice was hushed, you could’ve missed his words if you didn’t move one of your headphones from your ear to hear him. “You can ignore me while you play. Can I?” He asked again, waiting for your approval before doing something else.

That was strange, he wasn’t normally this forward with you. Both of you are shy in the bedroom, it would take so much time for you to undress in front of each other, mostly during your first time together. It was awkward, but you were glad that he was experienced and taught you what he knew was right. Perhaps he missed you so much, your touch against his skin, being this close with you, and to feel your pretty little pussy around his hard cock.

“S-sure, don’t do anything stupid.” You gave him your word and turned on your mic. The crew needed your orders, you wouldn’t survive without knowing their plans, and it was your job to look after the enemies that slipped through their guard. “Where’s Yeonjun’s location? He needs help in his place and I need to get to him right now.” Your voice began to shake, unsure if you would keep yourself quiet while your boyfriend touches you.

Soobin’s hand slipped between the band of your shorts and panties, sliding his middle finger between your folds, pressing down on your hole before moving up to rub your clit. You hissed between your teeth, keeping your gaze focused on the screen as he did what he wanted. He kept his finger there, rubbing circles on your clit to keep it stimulated. His other hand trailed up, wrapping his slender finger around your neck, adding a bit of pressure to push you down against his chest. Your back was flushed against him and you could feel his growing bulge as you shifted.

A gasp escaped your lips, quickly putting your bottom lip between your teeth, muffling the sounds you’re beginning to make. His finger slid down on your folds, dragging your juices around your slit and then to your clit, which made you jolt up from the electrifying pleasure. You were beginning to feel sensitive, it’s been a while since he touched you that him doing the bare minimum could make you react like this. “Y-yeah, I’m okay. I almost spilled my soda.” You replied to Yeonjun through your mic.

The corner of his lips formed into a grin, turning his head to angle himself better to give himself access to your neck. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on your neck, his lips trailing down until he reached to your most sensitive spot, the space between your collarbones and your neck. You tried to push him away, knowing that he was about to do something. The clicking sounds you’re making from how fast you were pressing on the buttons of your controller filled the room. He was amused, and he wanted to do more than just that.

He inserted a finger inside you, curling his middle finger to stimulate your sweet spot. This action immediately made you react, biting your tongue to choke down the moan that dared to escape your lips, rolling your hips from the sensation it sent through your nerves. “ _Shit_ , I’m not gonna make it, continue from the base.” He repeatedly curled his finger, watching your face contort into pleasure. “Hah— _fuck_ , this is hard to play… No, I’m fine.” Your voice was high pitched, “don’t mind me.” Beomgyu ignored you from the other line, giving you a simple hum before leaving you alone.

You quickly moved your hand away from your controller, grabbing his wrist to try and pull him away. You were lucky that your character was currently hiding in a building, there weren’t any enemies in sight. “S-soobin, don’t tease me.” You stuttered with your words, you could feel your face grow hot.

He hummed, his deep voice made you clench around his finger. “I’m not teasing you at all. What do you mean by that, _bunny?_ You can tell me if you want anything.” Soobin slowly moved his hips, grinding his bulge against your ass to make you feel how hard you were making him. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

He only uses that pet name when he’s serious, and you could feel your legs weaken from that alone. You wanted to curse him but you were beginning to feel desperate however, you want him inside you and the game could wait. But it was hard for you to leave your team, wondering what they would say if you left the game. “I want you inside, please. Right now, just, make me feel good.” You begged, pausing the game and placed your controller on your desk. It seems like you couldn’t resist your boyfriend after all.

Soobin pulled his hand away from you, helping you take off your shorts and underwear in one swift movement. He pulled his pants down until it pooled down on his ankles, pumping himself a few times before pulling you down, guiding the tip of his cock on your hole. “I won’t move until you win this last last round.” He growled beside your ear, pulling you down until he was deep inside you. A loud moan escaped between your lips, you threw your head on his shoulder, loving the way his large cock stretched your walls, stuffed full of him.

“Y-yes, I’ll do my best for you.” You breathed out and weakly straightened your back, even small movements made your hips move against him. It was now much more difficult for you to focus, he was deep in you, the tip reached your cervix, and one wrong move could make you moan out loud that your team would definitely hear. The proximity chat was still helpful, they couldn’t hear you unless they’re beside you.

You grabbed your headphones and put them on, fumbling with your controller as you moved your character away from that area, watching the other monitor where it recorded the whole thing. Your camera was on but the stream was thankfully down, you’ve logged out your account earlier, but to think you’ve recorded everything from the start aroused you. It would be nice to review the footage later on with him, hoping for a round two after this.

Beomgyu was soon beside your character, he was talking about the enemy’s base and how the others could infiltrate the area. You couldn’t focus, the camera was capturing everything, the way your shirt was hunched up around your waist, showcasing your little pussy being filled by his big dick. You briefly looked down, seeing that your juices were trickling down his balls and to the leather of your chair. It would be a bitch to clean but it wasn’t your focus right now.

His grip around your hips tightened, holding you down and making sure you weren’t moving. His breathing was ragged, his chest rising up and down, and it’s taking a lot in him not to cum right now when your walls kept on clenching around him. You were warm and slick, he could easily move you and pin you down on your desk. But he would look like a jerk if ever, not wanting to ruin your streak with your crew.

“Yeonjun I swear if you don’t go back—fuck, go back to your location.” You pressed your thighs together, the action made you move a bit. The audible squelching sound reached his ears, putting his lower lip between his teeth. “I’m feeling fine… what? No, I’m not running around. It’s just hot in my room.”

It was agonizing to stay like this for the next few minutes, you’ve been in this position for a while now that you’re not sure how long it has been. He was painfully hard inside you, he didn’t move just as he promised, but the hand he was pressing against your stomach was distracting. “Can you feel that? You’re so small that my cock bulges against your tummy, how cute. I can’t wait until I could fuck you.”

Your gaze shot up to the timer above your health bar, almost sighing in relief when it was less than thirty seconds until the last round ended. You’re desperately in need of release, to be able to move your hips without any restraints and distractions. You counted the last numbers under your breath, your voice was hushed as you spoke. “C-congratulations to us! I’ll be back in a few guys.” You hurriedly muted your mic and left the server, throwing your controller and headphones on your desk.

Soobin immediately stood up from your gaming chair, pushing it behind him as he let you put your arms on your desk for support. He pulled his hips away from you and immediately snapped forward, wrapping his arms around your waist, he buried his face in the nape of your neck as he breathed out. Your feet could barely touch the ground at this point, trying your hardest to balance yourself. Though he was carrying most of your weight.

“Cum inside me, _please_. I need to feel your cum, I wanna feel so full.” You could hear him sharply inhale from your words, his hips stuttering against you. He rocked into you harshly, his feet digging into the carpet, trying desperately to force himself deeper. You arched your back to push yourself into him further as well. You jumped at a sudden wet sensation pressed to the shell of your ear, turning your head to his as he ran his tongue along it before his lips captured your lobe, teeth tugging softly before slipping to the side of your neck and sucking.

His pace somehow increased, a blur and the clapping of his flesh on yours ringing out. He hit your spot every time now, numbingly good, and you cried out his name over and over, pronunciation incoherent and careless now, hearing him against your neck mutter a harsh, “ _Fuck_ ,” before you came so hard that your legs actually gave out from under you, causing you to sink onto your desk, his arms supporting you and propping you up as he continued his relentless thrusting.

Every limb was shaking almost violently, your jaw trembling and your eyes unfocused, only to fly open at the sudden sharp pinch on the hood of your clit. He muffled your sound as his large hand clamped on your mouth, he pulled up the hood and began pressing, rubbing the swelled bundle of nerves without any coordination, and with another piercing shriek into his palm, you came again, clenching hard on the erection still inside you.

The feeling of his warm fluid filling you alone had the aftershocks of your orgasm firing off. He slid out of your core, some of his cum leaking out as it streamed down your thigh. You sank down on your desk, feeling your sweat trickle down your temples.

“Soobin…” you trailed off, trying to catch your breath as you wanted to say something. He was seated on your chair, completely tired and he couldn’t open his eyes for a while, his lips parted as he breathed out, but he hummed in response. “The camera recorded everything.”

“Did you stream?” He asked, his eyes were still closed. Soobin wasn’t mad, far from it actually, and even if you get banned from twitch because of this the both of you could move to another site suited for this type of job.

“No, but we can review the footage. It recorded from the start… when you sat down and watched me play.”

Silence filled the room for a moment and you grew nervous as seconds passed by, you’ll be needing to thank your crew later but you need to turn off your pc first before your boyfriend offers something else. You were anticipating something, you still want more of him.

_“Cut the camera and plug it in your pc. Play it from the beginning.”_


End file.
